As is well known, digitalization of television broadcasting has recently been promoted. For example, in Japan, in addition to satellite digital broadcasting such as BS (Broadcasting Satellite) digital broadcasting and 110-degree CS (Communication Satellite) digital broadcasting, terrestrial digital broadcasting has been started. A television receiver that receives these broadcastings connects to PC, a mobile instrument, an AV instrument, or the like via a network. A CEC (Consumer Electronics Control)-compatible external instrument connected to the television receiver via an HDME (High Definition Multimedia Interface) terminal can be operated in conjunction with the television receiver by operating the television receiver via a remote controller or the like.
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2006-108750 discloses a configuration which, when a video signal based on a digital signal received via an HDMI connector is selected, extracts display related information contained in the received digital signal to automatically set a display mode in accordance with the display related information.
However, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2006-108750 discloses an arrangement in which a display device that receives signals conforming to HDMI standards acquires instrument information on external instruments but not an arrangement in which when a certain operation is performed on the external instrument, the display device appropriately notices a user of whether or not the external instrument can be operated in conjunction with the television receiver.
Furthermore, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2008-48136 discloses the configuration of a transmission and reception device which, when a plurality of instruments are connected together, displays how one instrument and another instrument connected to that instrument using a CEC line of an HDMI cable control each other.